Dimension Twist
"Dimension Twist" is the fifty-seventh episode of Kim Possible. Plot Kim becomes concerned when Ron doesn't turn up for Nacho Night at Bueno Nacho. She infiltrates his house to find him and Rufus binge watching TV. To her surprise, Ron's father finally got cable TV. She then gets a call from Wade, predicting the call was about a break-in at a top secret lab. Upon meeting two scientists )with Ron reading a TV guide), she asks what was stolen but they insist they can't, claiming that in the wrong hands the stolen device could create a black hole the size of Nevada. Kim and Ron correctly guess that they're referring to the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, as they explain in sequence how they recovered it from Professor Dementor last year in Las Vegas; Ron complains how he hates a re-run, to Kim's annoyance. Rufus examines a scratch mark on the vault and determines that Shego had stolen the device. Ron figures that it's a trap, but figures that it could be a "trap-trap", in which they fall into the trap and set it against Drakken, to which Kim finds makes sense. At Drakken's lair, the villain is inconveniently getting cable TV installed as he inserts the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer into his particle cannon for his "trap-trap" for Kim Possible. However, he get impatient with the cable man for the slow install, forcing him to threaten him with his laser to make the cable man go faster, unknowingly plugging in the cable to the laser cannon. When Team Possible arrive and fall right into the "trap-trap", Wade calls in the warning to late. Shego then tries firing the cannon, only for a vortex to emerge from the TV, causing everyone to be sucked into the world of cable TV. Luckily, Wade manages to communicate with Kim from within the TV dimension and eventually reunites everyone in what appears to be Drakken's lair, only to learn that they're on another show called Evil Eye for the Bad Guy. The show's star trio give Drakken a total makeover of both himself and his lair. When Shego reminds him of his priority, he brings out a quantum compiler, intending for himself and Shego to return to the real world while Team Possible is left trapped forever. Unfortunately, Wade calls in that Drakken's using the wrong protocol, which results in a vortex that consumes the show's trio and threatens to unravel the very fabric of reality and. Kim tries to grab the compiler to stop it but the device gets pulled into the vortex. What's more, all the TV dimensions start appearing before them. Ron and Rufus become delighted to walk into a Bueno Nacho commercial, where they get the perfect nacho, the same time, Drakken gets a quantum reverser to put a stop the vortex. Unfortunately, the vortex appears in the commercial and consumes both the nachos and the quantum reverser. They then get moved to another dimension, called That 1670s Show, where one of the characters was hoping to find a woman to court. Another character then tries to court Shego, at which she demonstrates her powers to intimidate him, only for the characters to bring out their pitchforks, believing her to be a witch. Kim then gets dumped into an action-drama dimension, where she is attacked by a woman wearing a pink wig, demanding to know where the "device" is. Kim points out that the muscular guard behind her may know. Drakken then walks up the guard, asking if the device is for traveling through dimensions, at which he is grabbed by the throat. Ron arrives on Emergency Pet Groomer, where the star of the show mistakes Rufus for getting shaved naked and accuses Ron of doing it. Ron tries to tell the guy that Rufus is a naked mole rat, but the star refuses to listen and gives Rufus a long cut of hair. Kim and Shego get thrown on pro-wrestling, where they face Pain King and Steel Toe. Ron and Drakken arrive on a cooking show, where Rufus is to be cooked as the meal. Kim and Shego come onto a reality show where they have to bungee jump off a high building. Shego grabs the host and jumps off, followed by Kim. Ron finds himself interviewing Drakken, who is presenting his new book. Finally, everyone ends up on a game show, where characters from other dimension have been mashed up. Wade tells Kim that with each passing dimension, reality gets weaker and with a few more channel changes will end everything. He has a way to get Team Possible out, but there's too much interference from the vortex. Ron then realizes that the dimensions are going by the TV schedule and has Wade change it to Ape Island, where he gets a stampede of monkeys to plug up the vortex. With reality stable, Drakken brings out a repaired compiler, which opens a portal he forces a reluctant Shego through. Meanwhile, Wade manages to zap Team Possible back to the real world. Ron turns to Drakken's cable TV but a glare from Kim convinces him to get addicted to video games for the next little while. Kim then reclaims the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer and remarks that it should be locked up better next time before thanking Wade for his help. Wade then reveals that Drakken and Shego have ended up on a kids' show, where both of them are sat on by a giant puppet after Shego makes a threat. Trivia Goofs *Drakken's hair falls out but then his hair grows back in 2 seconds. *Ron lost his pants before he entered the portal. But when he came out from the banana cabin, his pants are on. *Kim says the events of "Ron the Man" happened "last year", but that episode was in the first season. **Because the first and second season is their sophomore year... in the series they started with their sophomore year. *In this episode, the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer is red and yellow, but in "Ron the Man", it was grey. *In the hospital scene, Kim's midriff goes from skin-colored, to the same color as her hospital scrubs, and back to skin colored. *The "Scamper & Bitey" words was where "Scamper" was blue and "Bitey" was orange when Ron was watching the show on his TV, but in the cable vortex "Scamper" was orange and "Bitey" was blue. *While Kim was wearing her red Space Passage Star Trek parody shirt, the stripes on her sleeves were yellow but when Kim briefly answers "Yes" in answer to Commander Caine's question of "Lost Ensign?", the stripes were black. Continuity *The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer was stolen before in "Ron the Man". *The Fearless Ferret makes an appearance in this episode in the form of the old TV show. Allusions *Shego and Kim appear in a hospital-based comedy which may be an allusion to Scrubs. *''Evil Eye for the Bad Guy'' is an allusion and parody of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, complete with the theme song. *''Pals'' is an allusion to Friends. *''The Adventures of Scamper and Bitey'' is an allusion to Tom and Jerry. *The Fearless Ferret opening title which Ron and Drakken find themselves stuck in is an allusion to the opening title sequence of the 1960s live-action Batman series. *The scene with Kim in space makes several allusions to Star Trek. **She was wearing a red shirt, in which the red-shirted characters in both series would usually die in the episode. **Commander Caine calls Kim "ensign", in which most Star Trek red-shirts were ensigns. *Drakken was trapped on Puppet Pals, which may be an allusion to the PBS Kids show Teletubbies. *There was a game show allusion to Hollywood Squares, which is a tic-tac-toe question game show. *A host says: "You've been voted out of the igloo". This scene was an allusion to the hit reality program, Survivor, in which people are voted out of the location they are at. *''That 1670s Show'' is an allusion to That 70s Show. *Kim and Drakken appear in a fight scene which may be an allusion to Alias. *Kim and Shego appear in an allusion to Fear Factor. Gallery Dimension Twist (14).jpg Dimension Twist (15).jpg Dimension Twist (16).jpg|Ron has cable Dimension Twist (13).png Dimension Twist (18).jpg Dimension Twist (1).png|Shego in Pals Dimension Twist (2).png|"That's gotta stop." Dimension Twist (3).png Dimension Twist (4).png|"Cut that out!" Dimension Twist (19).jpg Dimension Twist (20).jpg Dimension Twist (21).jpg Dimension Twist (22).jpg Dimension Twist (23).jpg Dimension Twist (5).png Dimension Twist (8).png Dimension Twist (6).png|"And this is ouch." Dimension Twist (9).png|"Do you always gotta be the hero?" Dimension Twist (10).png|"Always gotta be the pain?" Dimension Twist (11).png Dimension Twist (24).jpg Dimension Twist (12).png External links *Kim Possible Wiki: Category:Kim Possible episodes Category:Television episodes